


Who is SHE？

by LittleVolcano



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: Zachary收到了一个给Chris的包裹





	Who is SHE？

**Author's Note:**

> 分级：NC17  
> ！警告！ABO，调教，BDSM，下流话，不喜点叉。
> 
>  
> 
> 来自菟丝子点梗：Pinto的ABO或者哨向【有肉就更好啦】吃醋的庆哥的惩罚play，激烈一点那种
> 
> 作者前言：因为我不会哨向所以就ABO了wwww希望菟丝子会喜欢！比哈特！

『今晚来我家吗？xoxo』  
『我等不及了！：）』

 

结束了一天的工作，Chris迫不及待的开车前往恋人的住处。他驶入宽大的车库，将车停在那专属于他的停车位上。

哼着歌，摁下电梯按钮，抵达一楼周围却漆黑一片，只能透过客厅的落地窗外的光线和电梯内的灯光看清屋内熟悉的摆设。  
他疑惑的张望，当电梯门关上，失去明亮光源的Chris在这一片漆黑中喊着Zach的名字。他小心翼翼的走向电灯开关的方向，听见左边的动静的时候他有些慌的后退一步。

『贼！？』

这个本能的认知在被抓住的瞬间大叫出声，信息素立刻曝露了那人的身份，认出这气味的Chris玩心大起与那充满力量的双手抗衡却还是被那个人禁锢在怀里，双双的跪坐在地上。

Chris大笑着，臀部带有挑逗意味的磨蹭身后的那个人直到脖子被轻咬。

「嘻嘻…你今天在玩什么把戏？」  
「喜欢吗？」

Zach的唇离开Chris左侧的脖子，改用鼻尖蹭着Chris脖子的后方，Chris总会因为这边的碰触而颤抖。

「噢…Zach…我想要你…」   
Chris仰着头，用诱惑力十足的声音说出他赤裸的愿望，他看着纯白色绒面沙发，若有机会的话真想在那边再来一次。

「我也想要你。」  
Zach隔着衣服揉捏Chris敏感的红肿，惹得恋人发出阵阵的喘息。听着那诱人的声音他一把撕开Chris的衬衫，纽扣弹起的声音在安静的空间格外清晰。

Chris突然被布料蒙上了眼睛，他惊呼一声，嘴角因期待而忍不住扬起。

「站起来。」

他的手腕被Zach固定在身后，像个人质一样的被推着走，他听见了电梯门开的声音。他将头靠在Zach的肩膀上，闻着檀香味的信息素，兴奋的用舌尖扫过Zach冰凉的耳垂。

「Mr.Quinto，你想带我去哪里啊？」  
「三楼。」

听着Zach此刻低沉性感的嗓音，Chris忍不住的咽口水，感觉全身的血液都在向某个地方流去。

Zach的家中他最喜欢的就是三楼，一楼有客厅厨房餐厅吧台健身房，二楼有卧室客房书房游戏室储藏室。  
不同于其他楼层，三楼只有一个功能，而占据了整个三楼的就是——————调教室。

 

「为什么是三楼呢？是我做错了什么吗？」Chris还靠在Zach的身上。  
「你说呢？」Zach冷冷的回答，门打开的那一瞬间用力的一推，Chris摔在铺满了整个房间的体育软垫上。

「嗷！」他带着笑意的表示疼痛，在那信息素变得浓烈的瞬间兴奋的咬着自己的下唇等着Zach的下一个动作。

他被拽着走了几步，手被高举过头，某种质感包裹住他的手腕，固定在了架子上。

「安全词？」  
在Zach问的同时Chris听见有东西从容器中抽出，他从Zach活动的声音辨认出Zach选择的是散鞭。  
这让他有点失望，毕竟他真的很想试试新买的爱心造型的鞭子。

「Sylar。」他说了选择的安全词，感受着身后的温度。

「我还有一个问题，Chris。」Zach解开他的腰带，将Chris的裤子连内裤拉倒膝盖处，轻轻用散鞭从Chris的胸膛上上拂过。  
「噢…亲爱的主人，我们说好了这种时候要叫我…」  
「谁是Christina？」  
「什…啊啊啊啊！」

Chris还没对Zach的问题做出回答，一阵热辣的感觉从大腿根部传来，让Chris膝盖发软的往前倾，固定的手铐拉住了他。

「不、不知道…啊啊！！」  
「我亲爱的Chris，谢谢你帮我解决问题，这就当作是我给你的谢礼吧。爱你的Christina。」  
Zach拿出口袋内的卡片，一字一字的读出上头的字，几乎每读出一个单词就将鞭子落在Chris挺翘的臀部一下。

「啊！！…啊！啊啊！…Zach…呜！！」

Chris因为疼痛尖叫着，当Zach的视线从卡片上拿开，Chris白嫩的屁股已染上大片的红色。

「所以…她是谁？」Zach举起手又往Chris的胸膛挥下。  
「啊啊啊！！我、我不知道…呃！」

他被揪住头发往后扯，Zach用力的咬下他腺体的部位，松口的时候还用力的闻了一下。

「我就该把你锁在家里，好不让你到处勾引Alpha！」

泪水将蒙住眼睛布料沾湿，他浑身颤抖着，试图站好却因身后抵着他的硬挺而使不上力。

「我可以解释…Zach…」  
「别喊我的名字。」  
「主、主人…她、她不是alpha。」  
「我记得你刚才说过不知道这个人。」

『啪！！』

Zach的掌往他发麻的臀部重重地拍下，再粗鲁的扯下Chris眼上的布料。Chris用力的眨了眨眼，适应调教室的灯光和砖红色的墙。

「小骗子。」Zach的唇在Chris的耳边轻轻的呢喃，那磁性性感的声音让Chris忍不住的打了个冷颤「你瞒着我在外面赚了多少外快？」

「不、不…我没…呃！…我、我的心里只有主人…」

Chris感觉浑身发热，鼻子闻到了一股香草的味道。

Zach停下了挥动，用鞭子的把手顶开Chris的臀瓣，露出那溢水的粉红色穴口。

「…Chris…你被抽得发情了？」  
「唔…」

Chris紧咬下唇闭上双眼，身体的燥热越来越明显。Zach温柔的捧起他的脸，刚才调教时候的气势消失无踪，取而代之的是傻里傻气的笑容。

「宝贝…你这么兴奋啊…」  
「去你，谁兴奋了。」Chris红着脸的扭了扭身子，头上的手铐发出铁链敲击的声音「帮我解开。」  
「那你告诉我谁是Christina。」  
「…你不认识。」  
「我当然知道我不认识，但是你必须告诉我她为什么送你兔尾巴造型的肛塞。」Zach温柔的诱导Chris说出答案，然而温柔的口吻在Chris的一句关你屁事之后温度至少降了一半。  
Zach的信息素突然加重，Chris呻吟了一声忍不住的夹腿，然而后穴还是绵绵不绝的溢出诱人的春水。

「哦…那你就保持这样的姿势度过发情期吧。」

Zach丢下了一句话就径直的走进电梯离开。

还穿着衬衫，裤子只脱到膝盖，手依旧被高高挂着的Chris贪婪的嗅着空气中残留的Zach的信息素，忍不住的扭胯然而这并没有让他感觉好一点。

无计可施的他只好想像Zach的阴茎，试图让自己舒服一点。他想得太入神，导致离开了五分钟已经回来的Zach站在他的身后都没有发觉。

Zach拿着兔尾巴造型的肛塞，抹上温感的润滑剂，对准了Chris的后穴直接按了进去并按下他刚刚在电梯里发现的震动按钮。  
Chris咬着下唇发出一声惨兮兮的呻吟，因为异物的进入而兴奋不已下身毫无顾忌扭动着。

Zach看着这幅画面拿起了手机，闪光灯连闪了几下，让Chris想起了红毯上的镁光灯。

「操…Zachary，你的omega发情了你还无动于衷的拍照你是不举吗！？」

内壁的瘙痒感一步步的吞噬Chris的理智，他必须要在开口求Zach操他之前用激将法把Zach逼过来。

然而Zach看穿了他的想法。

「激将法没用的，想要我操你…只有把你亲爱的Christina的信息告诉我。」  
「操！！」

Chris怒骂，低下头懊悔自己当初去玩的时候干嘛心血来潮捏造了一个女性的名字给自己寄包裹好看看Zach会不会吃醋的把自己绑起来操。事实证明他很了解他的男朋友，他差点就能享受梦寐以求的SM了毕竟Zach总是太温柔…然而这该死的…不会挑时间的发情期！

不断涌出的液体几乎打湿了半条裤子，Zach找了张椅子在他身后坐下，陪着因为Omega的香气而完全勃起的阴茎看着这幅美景。

「Zach…我错了…你帮帮我…」

越来越汹涌的热潮让Chris按捺不住的求助，然而Zach只是慢悠悠的回答「她是谁？」

Chris绝望的闭眼，只好跟Zach坦白了事情。

「…这不合逻辑，你为什么要这么做？」  
「因为我想看你会不会因此玩点更刺激的东西，Mr.Spock。」  
「例如什么？Captain？」

出乎意料的Zach立刻就接受了Chris的解释还和他玩起他们最爱的角色扮演，或许是因为他早就认出那个笔迹又或许他的老二已经不能再等了。

 

Chris后穴的东西啵一声的被拔出，空虚感并没有让他感到失落而是更加的性奋因为就身后那行走的信息素绝对会立刻的填满他。

「啊啊啊啊！再深点！啊嗯！啊…Zach！Zach！！」

Zach卖力的抽动，扶着Chirs的胯一次次的埋到最深。被Alpha的阴茎疼爱的穴口喷出了更多透明香甜的蜜汁，让少了扩张的穴口能更好的纳入Zach的硕大。

「啊…啊啊！慢点…Zach啊啊啊！帮我…嗯！解、解开…」

激烈的动作让Chris吊着的双手扯得生疼，虽然包住手腕的材料用的是柔软的皮革，可是在这么激烈的动作下Chris还是担心会出现勒痕。

「不解。」Zach无情的拒绝，还腾出手的去扯固定在架子上方的两条皮带。

「求你…求你…啊！！」

Zach从他的体内退出，粗暴帮他脱掉被打湿的裤子并从后抱起他的腿试图穿过对折的皮带中间的空隙。

「等、不可以这样玩！」  
「嘘…我们上次也玩过这个的…你可喜欢这个了，记得吗？」  
「可是…上次没有…」发情。可是Chris还没说完Zach就打断了他。  
「我相信你派出Christina是为了比这个更刺激的。别担心，我们一步一步来。」

他的两条腿都被套起，Zach坏心眼的推了他一把。此刻的他就这样被挂在上头像个钟摆般的摆动，直到Zach走到他面前抓住他的大腿。

终于面对面的姿势让他看清了Zach的表情——就像猎豹捕了获猎物，准备大快朵颐。

「Zach…」  
「嗯？」

Chris咽了一下，祈求Zach放开他的理智和祈求Zach狠狠的操他的内心展开了一场战斗。

Omega发情的时候总是想被温柔的对待的…

「狠狠地操我。」  
「正有此意。」

他再一次被狠狠地没入，omega悦耳的叫声一次比一次高昂。体内的那一点不断被擦过，抵着小腹的勃起不断的溢出晶莹的液体，诱惑沉浸在情欲里的alpha陷得更深。

「啊、啊、啊唔唔…Z、Zach啊啊！啊！抱…抱我。」

Zach的手揽上他的背，Chris用被铐着的手腕勾着Zach的后颈，在激烈的顶动中焦躁的寻找Zach性感的唇。  
意会到他的意图的Zach停下动作，任由恋人在他的脸上发出一声声响亮的接吻声。他伸舌舔走眼角的泪水，Chris闭上眼的却发出呻吟，不安分的胯部慢慢的扭动。  
一巴掌重重的落在臀上，Chris的惊呼还未落下Zach就松开他的背任由他再次被挂着，双手抓着Chris的大腿一次次的深入。

龟头经过好几次那隐秘的入口，Zach托起Chris的臀，往那一点用力的捅入。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

敏感的甬道被挤入的感觉让Chris尖叫着达到了高潮，突然收缩的后穴吸着Zach的阴茎，差点让Zach还没感受甬道里销魂的温热和紧致就成结的射在里面。

「Chris…Chris…我的宝贝…」  
「呜嗯…嗯…啊啊啊…不…」

肉体拍击的声音，淫靡的水声，性感的轻唤勾人的呻吟刺激着两人的听觉。Zach像个野兽般的力道让因为高潮而失神的Chris只能发出有如幼猫般的哼声，疲软的阴茎因为刺激，前段又溢出了白色的液体。

「Chris！…噢！你真是！…太…棒了！呃啊啊啊！」

Zach低吼的在Chris的生殖腔内成结，被液体灌注的感觉让Chris蜷缩脚趾扬起头大张着嘴的无声尖叫。

Zach保持着成结的状态抱着Chris，帮他解开手铐和固定着腿的皮带。

因为引力而下坠的Chris手环着Zach的脖子修长的腿环住那精实的腰。

「我帮你请假吧？」Zach抱着他走到床边，倒在床上。  
「…剧组会气爆的，现在几点了？」Chris的唇蹭着恋人的鬓角，睡意朦胧。  
「十二点。」  
「早上再打给他们吧。」  
「那我们再做一次？」

Chris笑了出声。

「再激烈一点。」

 

END.


End file.
